Many camcorders and digital cameras allow the user to make a video recording and to capture sound signals to be associated with the video recording. More recently portable radiotelephones, such as the Nokia 6630 have incorporated cameras that also allow the user to make video recordings and record background audio data. Such devices permit the recording of audio data while the video recording is being made, typically by means of an actuable key.
Digital cameras, camera enabled phones and most camcorders also allow the user to take a single clip video commonly referred to as a still image. Still images are captured and may be printed, forwarded to another storage medium such as a home computer or shared with friends as part of a slideshow presentation; for example, a series of still images taken while on holiday. There is also a desire for the recording of audio signals to be associated with still image capture; for example, while on holiday a user may take a still image of a friend on a beach and may also want a recording of the sound of waves in the background. When later presenting a slideshow of the still images captured during the holiday, a short audio clip could accompany the still image clip.
However, the recording of an audio clip to be associated with a still image is not always required and preferably the user should be able to easily take still images while at the same time having the ability to decide whether to record an audio clip to be associated with a still image. GB2386493 provides a mechanical arrangement for providing a user with a solution to this problem. This application outlines a push button switch having a first, second and third position. In the first position the push button switch is at rest, upon depression by the user the push button switch moves to the second position where the push button activates the camera and takes a still image clip. Upon a further depression the push button switch moves to a third position where the recording of an audio clip commences. When the push button is no longer actuated the audio recording ceases.
While the solution outlined in GB2386493 provides a means of allowing the user to either take a still image clip only or to take a still image clip and then record a audio clip, there are a number of disadvantages to this arrangement. The push button switch must be able to occupy at least three positions so may be mechanically complicated when compared to a traditional push button switch having a first and second position only as is common on digital still cameras; which activates a camera shutter when moved to the second position. Additionally, as the capture of a still image commences when the push button switch is moved from the first to the second position; the audio capture is not initiated until the push button switch is moved from the second to the third position. The image and audio capture cannot commence at the same time.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to solve or at least mitigate one or more of the disadvantages described above.
It is another aim of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for the recording of audio data to be associated with image data for a device including audio and video capture functionality.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for the automated deletion of audio data captured substantially at the same time as still image capture.